Shinji
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Cinta Itachi yang tak terbalaskan kepada Kurenai yang memilih menikahi Asuma.. Di saat pesta pernikahan mereka, Itachi membawa kabur Kurenai ke suatu tempat. AU, ItaKure, AsuKure. Tinggalkan jejak berupa apa saja.. Warning: typo, maklumi karena typo udah udah menjadi belahan jiwa denganku.. :'v, OOC, AU.


**Shinji**

 **Summary: Cinta Itachi yang tak terbalaskan kepada Kurenai yang memilih menikahi Asuma.. Di saat pesta pernikahan mereka, Itachi membawa kabur Kurenai ke suatu tempat. AU, ItaKure, AsuKure. Tinggalkan jejak berupa apa saja..**

 **Warning: typo, maklumi karena typo udah udah menjadi belahan jiwa denganku.. :'v, OOC, AU.**

 **Alur punya gue tentunya..**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading para Readers yang sangat saya sayangi.. :^)))**

* * *

Gadis itu menatap cermin dengan pandangan kosong, gaun putih yang sangat cantik ditata sedemikian rupa di tubuhnya. Buket bunga lili di tangannya yang berbalut sarung putih digenggamnya erat, seorang desainer wedding dress melukis wajahnya dengan kuas yang dilumuri bedak warna warni yang membuatnya sangat cantik.

Kurenai Yuhi, akan ditakdirkan menikah dengan Asuma Sarutobi yang merupakan pacarnya selama 3 tahun itu. Hampa.. kenapa ia bisa sehampa ini?! Ia sangat mencintai Asuma, tapi.. bayangan lelaki itu membayang dipikirannya.

 **~~o0o~~**

 _*dua hari sebelumnya*_

Kurenai berjalan ditepi jalanan yang hiruk-pikuk akan manusia yang mengerubuni jalanan, sesekali ia menghela nafas dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. 2 hari lagi ia akan menjadi seorang istri Asuma yang dipacarinya selama 3 tahun ini, seharusnya ia mempersiapkan diri untuk hal itu, bukan pergi jalan-jalan dan mampir ke sebuah bar. Ia memasuki bar tersebut lalu duduk di sebuah kursi didepan bartender dan memesan beberapa minuman.

"Silahkan.." ujar bartender tersebut sambil menyerahkan pesanan gadis bersurai hitam ikal yang digerai itu. Kuenai tersentak saat sempat bertatap muka dengan bartender tersebut yang wajahnya sangat ia kenal betul, dia...

"Itachi?!" seru Kurenai kaget saat benar-benar memastikan orang tersebut beneran kenalannya, orang yang dipanggil Itachi itu pun tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah 10 menit duduk disini tapi baru sekarang menyadariku.. kau benar-benar cuek Kurenai.." ucapnya lalu tertawa lagi, gadis beriris ruby itu hanya mengembungkan pipi lalu mengendus kesal.

"Ah.. maaf maaf.. hahaha.." Itachi berusaha menghibur dengan sesekali melambaikan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. sudah lama tidak bertemu.." ujarnya lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Kurenai, Kurenai membalas senyum tersebut dengan anggukan lalu meneguk sedikit demi sedikit sampanye dengan beberapa es yang di pesannya tadi. Kenapa bertemu dengannya lagi, batinnya kesal. Padahal, dia sudah akan bahagia tanpa harus bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Walau kau bilang begitu, aku benar-benar telah melupakanmu.." tukasnya ketus, ia benar-benar tidak mau bertemu pria yang telah singgah dan menghancurkan hatinya itu di masa lalu, Itachi hanya terdiam. dari sikapnya, ia tahu kalau Kurenai telah membencinya, ia ingin minta maaf akan masalah waktu itu, tapi sudah tidak bisa lagi.

"Kurenai.. Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku sampai saat ini masih tetap menunggumu.." keluhnya lalu meraih surai milik gadis itu, tapi Kurenai segera menepis lengan pria bersurai hitam itu dengan Kasar.

"Hentikan! Kau tidak akan pernah menggapaiku lagi!" hardiknya lalu mengepal tangannya kuat hingga memutih, ia berusaha untuk tak gentar menghadapi kekasih masa lalunya itu.

"Sebelum kau menungguku.. aku sudah lama menunggumu saat kau hilang dari hadapanku, tapi.. apa yang aku dapatkan dari penantian itu?! Kau sudah memiliki kekasih lain.. memangnya siapa kau yang berani membuatku berharap?! Aku membencimu! Itachi!" tutur Kurenai lirih dengan genangan air mata yang menumpuk di pelipisnya. Itachi pun memeluk gadis itu tanpa menghiraukan pengunjung lain yang menatap mereka. Kurenai terpana, pelukan yang sangat hangat yang telah lama dirindukannya, kini terasa lebih dari pada sebelumnya. Saat Itachi mencium bibirnya lembut, Kurenai tidak melawan dan membiarkannya, aneh.. Kurenai tahu ia tidak boleh selingkuh.. Tapi ciuman ini lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan ciuman Asuma.

"Kurenai.. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, bahkan aku rela tidak melirik gadis lain selain dirimu.. Gadis yang kau lihat bersamaku waktu itu memang pacarku, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun.. kumohon.. kembalilah kepadaku.." pinta Itachi masih memeluknya, Kurenai ingin senang.. tapi, ia tidak bisa. Ia harus melupakan semua tentang lelaki ini agar ia bisa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan tenang. Kurenai melepas pelukan itu lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas undangan pernikahannya.

"Maaf.. aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi padamu, kuharap kau tidak akan datang keacara pernikahanku.." ujarnya lirih. Itachi menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang diberikan Kurenai padanya. dan sekarang.. Itachi dapat merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Kurenai waktu itu, menysesakkan dada.

Kurenai lansung pergi dari bar tersebut setelah meninggalkan uang, ia berjalan melalui gang sempit dan menyudutkan diri disana. Air mata tak terbendung lagi, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya agar esok dapat menjalani hari dengan bahagia. Pertemuannya dengan Itachi hari ini harus dilupakan, harus!

 **~~o0o~~**

Kurenai memasangkan cadarnya dan masih menatap bayangannya dicermin, desainer yang membatunya telah pergi. 1 jam lagi, ia akan menuju altar dan akan mengikat janji dengan Asuma disana.

Air matanya jatuh lagi, membasahi wajahnya yang sudah dimake up. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan ini, kenapa ia masih tidak merelakan Itachi?!

"Kumohon.. lepaskan aku.. biarkan aku bersama yang lain..." Kurenai memohon kepada perasaanya dengan lirih, ia menekukkan kepala sambil menunggu detik-detik yang berjalan.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan membuatnya menegekkan kepala kaget, ia segera menoleh kebelakang melihat sosok yang memeluknya, seketika ia terbelalak dan menekukkan alisnya kebawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tidak seharusnya kau berada disini!" hardiknya marah, pria berpakaian formal dengan jas hitam itu hanya terdiam sambil terus memeluk Kurenai. Kuranai ikut terdiam saat merasakan pelukan erat yang mengokohkan hatinya yang rapuh.

"Kurenai.. Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?!.. aku janji akan membahagiakanmu.." bujuknya dengan suara parau. Kurenai masih diam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah dipolesi dengan lipstick, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

 **~~o0o~~**

Asuma yang sudah berdiri di depan pendeta tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum, sesekali ia merapikan jas putih dan membetulkan letak dasi kupu-kupu yang menempel di kerah bajunya.

"Apakah pengantinnya masih lama?! Ini sudah telat 10 menit loh.." bisik seorang tamu yang mulai koar-koar dan saling gosip, Asuma yang dapat mendengar bisikan mereka hanya diam dan tak peduli. Lagian, Kurenai tak mungkin lari kan?!

Pendamping mempelai wanita berlari kearah Asuma dengan panik dan cemas sehingga membuat Asuma buyar. Ketakutannya pun menjadi kenyataan.

"Gawat.. Kurenai telah menghilang!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Oke.. ane buat fic ini cuma iseng.. karena saya belum pernah buat fic Naruto sebelumnya.. akhhh ane pengen lanjutin... tapi tergantung para Reader sih... bye! jika ente ninggalin jejak.. ane akan sangat berterima kasih... _(:3


End file.
